La fuga
by YaeMisara
Summary: Sasuke se ha escapado de casa con su novio pero para su mala suerte alguien sabía de sus intenciones. Mención Naruto/Sasuke. UA


\- Intento de humor.

\- Un Itachi muy hermano mayor.

\- Un Naruto algo ausente.

\- Mención de NaruSasu.

.

.

.

Los negros ojos de su hermano en ese momento en particular se veían… demasiado negros, Sasuke solo pudo quedarse mirándolo pensado _"oh, mierda"_ , dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hizo retroceder al rubio que tenía a sus espaldas advirtiéndole del evidente peligro.

– Ni lo pienses, Sasuke – el mayor advirtiendo sus intenciones solo tuvo que chasquear los dedos y el grito espantado de Naruto resonó en el amplio y verdoso jardín trasero de la bonita casa.

Sasuke viró aterrado creyendo que una guillotina le había volado de cuajo la cabeza a su novio y de ser esa la realidad odiaría a su hermano toda la vida pero para su fortuna lo único que vio fue al chico de cabellos blondos colgando de cabeza desde un árbol como animal cazado columpiándose como una larva de insecto.

– ¡Itachi estas demente! ¡Bájalo de ahí! – gritó pero sin atreverse a acercarse a su mayor temiendo que con otro chasqueo lo tuviese encerrado en una jaula para conejos.

– Lo bajare después de que tú y yo hablemos – cruzándose de brazos se perfiló esperando la cooperación de su hermanito.

Sasuke se mordió los labios resoplando luego, – ¡bien! Habla de una maldita vez.

– Oye _t_ eme estoy mareándome… dattebayo… – y Naruto solo veía todo de cabeza sintiendo nauseas en la incómoda posición.

– Cállate dobe – lo chitó, maldecía haberse dejado convencer por el rubio de fugarse ambos ese día que justamente era la reunión de profesores y padres de familia. Día que "justamente" los metiches de sus maestros les dirían a sus progenitores que los habían pillado en uno de los salones… besándose… solo estaban besándose, Sasuke jamás haría guarradas en un lugar tan público.

Pero Naruto con sus doberias lo había persuadido de fugarse juntos que siendo jóvenes podrían comerse el mundo entero y lo que se les pusiese en frente.

Habían planeado la huida todo el día anterior, reunieron ropa y el poco dinero del que disponían y en cuanto lo tuvieron todo listo Naruto fue a recogerlo, con cautela iban escabulléndose en esa soleada tarde tomados de la mano hasta que…

Itachi apareció.

El muy maldito se supone saldría todo el día pero había sido solo una mentira para pillarlos en plena escapada.

– ¿En verdad pensabas escaparte como niño de doce años? Tienes dieciséis al menos debiste planearlo mejor.

– Vete a la mierda Itachi – soltó ofendido en el alma y cabreándose más a cada segundo por la sonrisa de superioridad de su hermano.

– _T_ eme… en verdad… todo me da vueltas…

– Que te calles Naruto y tú – furioso señaló acusador a su mayor – metete en tus asuntos.

– Lamento desilusionarte hermanito – airoso elevó el dedo índice – pero por desgracia aun eres muy mi asunto, sé que Naruto-kun y tu llevan saliendo varios meses pero no…

– Espera, espera – lo interrumpió negando con las manos – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Las salidas, las supuestas prácticas luego de clases, las pijamadas en casa de Naruto-kun – enumeraba de lo más fresco.

Al oír cada una de sus tretas descubiertas Sasuke se puso rojo, pero de coraje – ¡lo que pasa es que eres un metiche! ¡eso es lo que eres!

– Si fuese un metiche habría entrado en tu habitación cuando tú no estabas, buscado entre tus cajones, hallado las cartas de amor, haberlas leído, sacarles copias de seguridad…

– ¡Eres un desagraciado! ¡Y todo es culpa del dobe por ser tan cursi! – casi al borde de un colapso deseaba brincarle encima a su hermano y estrangularlo por invadir su privacidad. Pero _¡oh, oh!_ El color huyó de su cara dejándola más blanca de lo normal, si Itachi había revisado sus cosas entonces…

– Oh, sí. Eso también hermanito… eso explica porque hace un par de días caminabas tan extraño – se sujetó el mentón haciendo amago de pensar.

No solo estrangularlo; lo descuartizaría y le daría los restos a Shiro como cena y les diría a sus padres que un ovni lo abdujo para llenarlo de sondas por todos los hoyos que tuviese.

– _T_ eme… da… dattebayo…

– Tu carta de despedida fue muy emotiva incluso me nombraste como "nii-san" – el cuestión de segundos ya sujetaba en manos una hoja de papel – eres adorable Sasuke.

El tic nervioso que hace poco sufría terminó por rebasarlo, como cuando niños se lanzó sobre Itachi tratando de arrebatarle la carta a manotazos y como en su infancia el otro solo tuvo que elevar su brazo para apartar de su alcance el papel aprovechando los pocos centímetros que aún le llevaba.

– ¡Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres y luego déjanos en paz! ¡Hare lo que quieras!– bramó cual niño en medio de una rabieta desistiendo de quitarle la carta que Naruto le obligó a escribir para no preocupar a sus padres, para que así al menos supiesen que ambos estarían juntos.

– ¿Qué podría pedirte entonces? – malicioso sonrió provocándole un escalofrió a Sasuke.

Listo, había vendido su alma al diablo, su joven mente ya estaba imaginando los imposibles pedidos que Itachi le haría; subirlo a un tobogán de dos metros y convencerlo de que podría volar si se colocaba una capa roja, obligarlo a contener la respiración dentro de la pecera con las medusas en miniatura que su padre cuidaba, o tal vez fotografiarlo desnudo solo con ropa interior de motitas para chantajearlo toda la vida…

Casi se atoró con su propia saliva.

– Ya sé que es lo que quiero… – y con la sonrisa maniática y la mirada aterradora se fue acercando a Sasuke quien instintivamente fue cerrando los ojos encogiéndose en hombros.

Se vengaría, juraba que lo haría, lo buscaría lo mataría y luego le arrancaría los ojos.

– Quédate en casa Sasuke.

" _¿Ah?"_ al abrir uno de sus ojos y apreciar la suave sonrisa de Itachi llena de afecto creyó que la mandíbula se le desencajaría de la impresión que fue tanta que estaba seguro que un par de sus neuronas murieron por el shock.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que oíste – el mayor prosiguió colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito – habla de Naruto-kun con nuestros padres, ten la seguridad de que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. – Dejando la carta en las manos de un anonadado Sasuke dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa, – y por cierto será mejor que bajes a tu novio cuanto antes – completó antes de retirarse.

– _T_ eme… Sa… Sasu… Sasuke…

La acongojada voz de su novio le tuvo sin cuidado, aun no asimilaba el apoyo incondicional que Itachi le aseguraba y la sonrisa tan amable que no recordaba desde que tenía ocho años antes de que su hermano mayor lo hostigara con pesadas y crueles bromas.

– Saa… sss… u… ke…

– Ya Naruto, deja de quejarte como niño que ya te desato – volteó con intenciones de ayudar al chico de ojos zarcos tan solo para ver como este devolvía todo el ramen consumido en una vida, regurgitando su comida como una nauseabunda cascada de revuelto gástrico ocasionándole otro tic al pelinegro.

Pero la luz de un flash le hizo girar como un robot para hallar a Itachi con cámara en mano acabando de retratar la escena.

– Sera una estupenda postal de navidad – sonriente ignoró olímpicamente la mirada asesina de Sasuke y el aura ennegrecida que lo rodeaba marchitando las flores a su alrededor.

Estrangularlo, descuartizarlo y darle los pedazos a Shiro… era sin duda una buena idea.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer. (Ando subiendo algunas de mis historias acá)


End file.
